Nightwish: Paradise
by Emma Griselda
Summary: [Sequel of Nightwish: Treasure ‖ PROLOGUE UPDATE] Kalimat deklaratif dari Kagome yang menandai kehidupan barunya bersama Sesshōmaru, serta pencarian Inuyasha untuk belahan jiwanya yang baru saja dimulai dan semuanya berubah. AU-Modern Setting. SLOW UPDATE!


**Nightwish: Paradise**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author** **:** Emma Griselda **‖ Editor :** Sky Yuu **‖** **Rating :** T

 **Cover:** Athena ( maycha13)

* * *

Higurashi Kagome.

Satu nama orang wanita yang pada awalnya terdengar asing ketika yang ada menyebutkannya, namun lambat laun aku merasa terbiasa mendengar nama wanita berpakaian aneh itu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang kurasakan dan sejak kapan aku mulai seperti itu, yang jelas ketika aku tidak bertemu dengannya semuanya terasa aneh, dan aku mulai mendambakan diriku untuk bisa selalu berada di sampingnya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ketika ia keluar dari sumur pemakan tulang itu dengan kebingungan sambil menyebutkan kosakata yang terasa ganjil di telingaku. Tak hanya itu, caranya berpakaian dan bertingkah juga berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya, pertemuan yang tidak sengaja kala itu benar-benar membuatku tertarik tentangnya. Apa aku berlebihan jika mengatakan itu?

Aku juga tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang begitu menyedihkan hingga menangis karena seseorang selama ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sosoknya menangis karena seseorang —lebih tepatnya karena adik tiriku yang benar-benar bodoh atau tidak peka— saat hujan malam itu, aku bisa mencium aromanya. Kagome mencoba menyembunyikan tangisannya di balik rintik hujan yang mengguyur sambil menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh Inuyasha. Ketika aku memeluknya agar ia lebih tenang, aku tahu kalau dia menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya malam itu, aku tahu perutnya terluka dan ia juga menggigil kedinginan. Aku tidak tahu atas dasar apa aku menghapus air matanya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan itu dan langsung membopong tubuh mungil wanita aneh yang orang desa menjulukinya _miko._

Mungkin aku sudah terpikat oleh wanita bernama Higurashi Kagome itu sejak pertemuan pertama itu, ketika aku melihatnya dari balik pohon. Percaya atau tidak aku bertindak semakin gila hanya untuknya, aku membuat perjanjian dengan Inuyasha, dan aku berusaha untuk merebut Tessaiga dari tangan Inuyasha hanya untuk melindunginya. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain, pedang yang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi milik Inuyasha itu benar-benar menolakku, tanganku pada akhirnya melepuh setelah memegangnya walaupun hanya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Setelah perang yang cukup panjang melawan Naraku, aku masih ingat ketika aku menyusul Kagome masuk ke dalam Meido, aku tak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian di dalam sana. Saat aku bisa mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat dan aku berada di pangkuannya, aku tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya jika itu adalah tangisan yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah kulihat. Apa aku begitu jahat hingga membuatnya menangis karenaku? Saat itu, aku hanya berpikir, _"tidak adalah kesempatan lain untukku agar bisa bersama dengannya? Biarkan aku untuk terus berada di sisinya, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum setiap hari, bukan tangisan yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya di masa yang sama ..."_

* * *

Apa kau percaya dengan keajaiban?

Aku pernah mendengar pertanyaan itu dari seseorang yang ditujukan padaku. Pada awalnya aku tidak pernah mempercayai omong kosong itu, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi padaku dan juga Inuyasha, semua itu memang nyata adanya. Tiga tahun setelah perang itu adalah masa tersulit yang pernah kulalui tanpa adanya Kagome, aku dan Inuyasha harus beradaptasi dengan dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang kami alami sebelumnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, hari yang kunantikan itu hadir. Aku melihat banyak kerumunan orang di kampus, keluarga, saudara, serta teman dari pada wisudawan membanjiri tanah lapang yang ada di depan auditoium tepat.

Pada awalnya aku sedikit kesusahan mencari sosok Kagome di antara ratusan orang yang padat merayap. Namun, seperti ada yang menarikku untuk menuju suatu tempat dari sebelah kiri bangunan auditorium, aku melihat sosok yang kurindukan selama ini. Sosok yang semakin terlihat cantik itu terlihat bengkak setelah menangis untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan ia kembali menangis dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Menangis?" tanyaku yang berada di belakangnya, kami hanya terpaut beberapa langkah kaki saja.

Dengan ragu, ia membalikkan badannya, terkejut dengan penampilanku yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seolah ia masih bermimpi, ia takut jika terbangun kenyataan yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ilusi semata. Jadi, ia hanya berdiri mematung menatapku dalam diam dan matanya mulai nanar kembali.

"Kenapa malah menangis? Ini kan hari yang menyenangkan," ucapku tersenyum, "kau tidak ingin memelukku? Kau tidak rindu padaku? Biasanya kau jika tidak melihatku untuk waktu yang lama kemudian bertemu denganku, kau langsung menghambur dan memeluk—"

 _Grep_

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagome menghambur ke dalam pelukanku untuk membuktikan apa yang dilihatnya nyata.

"Sesshōmaru ..." panggil Kagome pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar saat kami sedang berpelukan. Tangisnya kembali pecah dalam pelukanku, kueratkan pelukanku untuk waktu yang lama.

Kulepaskan pelukanku perlahan, mengamati wajah yang sudah kurindukan selama tiga tahun lebih, dan kuhapus air matanya. Ia membelai wajahku, menjelajahi setiap detail wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, "Sesshōmaru?" tanyanya mengulang dan air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Ya, ini aku. Ini aku, Sesshōmaru."

Kutarik Kagome kembali dalam pelukanku, "Maafkan aku. Apa aku datang terlambat?"

Kekasihku menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu, "kau tahu bagaimana menyedihkan diriku saat aku tak bersamamu?"

Kukecup kepalanya berulang kali seraya berucap, "Hn, maafkan aku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat perang itu? Aku mengira kau sudah meninggal karena jantungmu tak berdetak kau tahu?"

Aku tersenyum, "Setelah perang itu, aku dan Inuyasha terlempar ke duniamu tanpa kutahu alasannya. Semua atribut yang ada pada diri kami hilang begitu saja, termasuk pedang kebanggaanku."

"Lalu tiga tahun ini kau ke mana saja?"

"Kami tinggal di rumah seorang profesor yang kebetulan melakukan penelitian mengenai sengoku _jidai_. Dia tak memiliki anak, hingga akhirnya mengadopsi kami. Selama itu pula aku belajar untuk beradaptasi dengan duniamu dan aku terus mencarimu, sampai datanglah aku di hari ini."

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi," pinta Kagome padaku.

"Tidak akan," jawabku dengan tersenyum, kudaratkan ciuman untuk waktu yang lama pada Kagome, mengabaikan semua orang yang masih berada di halaman auditorium mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami.

"Semua orang memperhatikan kita," ucap Kagome melepaskan ciuman.

"Bukan kita, tapi kau."

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya polos.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyaku dengan mengangkat tangan kanan, sebuah kalung dengan liontin bergambar bunga tergantung tepat di hadapannya. Ia nampak terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan, "Edelweiss," bisikku.

Kuturunkan tanganku, membuka pengait kalung dengan hati-hati, setelah pengait itu terbuka, kupasangkan kalung tersebut di lehernya.

"Lambang cinta abadi," sahutnya menimpali, "tapi di bagian putiknya terdapat bulan," lanjutnya dengan mendongakkan kepalaku padanya.

"Hn, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyaku mengulang dengan kutatap matanya lekat, aku tak mau kehilangannya lagi. Cukup waktu itu saja, tidak untuk kali ini! Tidak akan kubiarkan.

"Ya," jawabnya mantap dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangatku. Kupagut bibirnya kembali sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dengan membuat gerakan berputar karena bahagia. Saat itulah aku melihat keluarganya mengelilingi kami dan juga tak lama kemudian Inuyasha ikut menyusul, ia tersenyum bahagia.

Kisahku selama tiga tahun untuk beradaptasi di sini bersama Inuyasha, bagaimana kesusahan yang kami alami, bagaimana aku mencari Kagome hingga akhirnya bertemu, semuanya tidak cukup untuk dituliskan dalam tiga paragraf. Aku bisa menceritakan semuanya kepada kalian dan ketahuilah kalimat deklaratif yang diujarkan Kagome saat itu adalah penanda kehidupan baruku dengannya dimulai di _masa_ ini. Inuyasha? Aku tahu apa yang dialaminya dengan baik dan kisahnya telah dimulai sejak itu.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **Author's Note!** Hai, semuanya! Sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang terdalam dari lubuk hatiku untuk kalian yang sudah ikut andil dalam voting di acara penghargaan tahunan IFA 2017 kemarin. Berkat kalian, _"Nightwish: Treasure"_ memenangkan dua kategori penghargaan, yakni BEST FRIENDSHIP MULTICHAPTER dan BEST SUSPENSE MULTICHAPTER. Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih, saya kembali lagi dengan membawa sekuel _Nightwish: Treasure_ , terima kasih sudah membacanya hingga akhir dan saya mengapresiasi kalian. Untuk yang minta sekuel, saya sudah membawakan ini sebagai prolog. Saya berharap kalian menyukainya /deep bow/

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah membaca tulisan ini di wattpad dan saya mempublikasikannya ulang di sini, karena akun ini khusus saya dedikasikan pada Sesshōmaru-Kagome. Mengingat kesibukan saya, saya tekankan bahwa tulisan ini akan berstatus SLOW UPDATE. Saya akan menyediakan **Reviewers' Corner** bagi pembaca untuk menampung pertanyaan atau unek-unek mengenai cerita ini, yang akan saya balas di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih ^^

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 3 Maret 2018


End file.
